Sphinx
Sphinx is owned by Shadowhawkart, Both on Here + On the Canon Wiki. Do not use him or edit this article in any shape, way, or form! Appearance Sphinx is an abnormally large, male SandWing, capable of Animus Magic. His scales are a dark, pale yellow, like sand on a beach, and his horns and talons were white, but have been stained and worn gradually with dirt and sand over the years. His right eye is blacker than obsidian, causing any light that hits it to reflect brightly like a piece of stone. His wings are a muted dark brown, standing out from the rest of his lighter scales. His left eye was ripped out in combat, and is replaced with an emerald that's been pushed and locked into the socket. His scorpion tail has a nick in it at the top, although the venom inside is still as potent as any SandWing's. Personality Sphinx always enjoyed solving puzzles and finding solutions to riddles, and would often times bother adult SandWings if they knew any when he was a young dragonet. However, when he began using his animus magic to survive battles in Blister's army, he gradually began to lose some of his sanity, an unnaturally strong hate for other tribes kindling within him. He began to enjoy killing the enemy dragons, often wearing them out and giving them more and more painful deaths. When his eye was torn out by a SkyWing in battle, he left Queen Blister's army, fleeing to the center of the desert, that hate burning hotter than ever. He wanted revenge. He wanted to get away from all of the kinds of dragons that he had hated and fought, and so began building the tunnels, finding his own way to declare vengeance. Now, he is not completely sane and has never recovered from slightly overusing his animus powers, but is still able to keep his head and think through a situation. Towards SandWings he seems almost friendly, but not giving them all of the details. In fact, even when he's around dragons he knows well he doesn't ever reveal everything about himself, especially nothing about his animus magic. Towards other kinds of dragons, he's bitter but keeps a mask on, almost perfectly acting like he would around SandWings. Once he leads a dragon from a different tribe into the tunnels however, his hatred leaks through, and he can barely keep himself from slaughtering them in their sleep. He's no more than a shadow to them, demanding them to give an answer to his riddles. Abilities Despite only having one eye, Sphinx has incredible senses of hearing, and when he is building massive tunnels underground he can hear the dragons talking on top of the sands. He is an animus dragon, although he didn't know his parents all that well. Eventually he decided to enchant an item so that he could draw his animus magic from it. That item is the emerald in his eye socket, which may explain why it seems a much darker shade than most jewels of its kind. He guards this emerald with his life because of it, and would rather die than have someone steal it. He is a pure-blood SandWing, and so has the same abilities as most dragons from his species (breathing fire, surviving a long time without water, venomous tail, blending in with the desert, flight, etc). History Sphinx was always fascinated by puzzles and riddles in his younger days, although he doesn't really remember his parents. They never abused him, they just were never there in his lifetime. As he grew older, he fought SkyWings for Queen Blister in an army, never telling anyone of his Animus powers, and keeping them to himself. Although he was slower than some dragons, he was also stronger, and, when in danger of dying, he would use magic on himself to make him stronger for a minute or several seconds, in order to overpower his opponent. At the time he didn't know what could happen if he overused his magic. He did lose a chunk of his sanity, but he didn't turn completely insane. After a few battles he retired early when his left eye was ripped out, and traveled to the desert. He built underground tunnels in the desert to create a shortcut between SandWing villages and bordering territories during the War of the SandWing Succession. He carved these out with his own talons, and they have been stained and worn from it, making them a little duller than most dragons' claws. He placed all of his magic in the emerald in his eye so that he no longer would be weakened or maddened when enchanting things. He next enchanted the underground tunnels in a way so that any other dragon upon entering the tunnels except him would be lost forever, unless he guided them through it. He disliked dragons from other tribes, and thought that most SandWings like him would know their way out of the desert. Therefore, this was a way to get back at other tribes for daring to infiltrate SandWing territory. If he hears a dragon or dragoness lost in the desert, he will show him or her to the tunnels. If they are a SandWing he'll lead them out for a small fee. If they are any other kind of dragon, or, even worse, a hybrid, he will not be nearly as willing (he still hates other species, even after the war). He may lead them out, but only if'' ''they can solve his long list of riddles. If they succeed and prove their worth, he will lead them out and wipe their memories of meeting him or seeing the tunnels. If not, he will vanish in the maze of passageways, taunting the dragon in the shadows until they die from lack of food or water. Art by HiGhBlOoD wOLF. Thank you so much! Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Animus Category:Content (Shadowhawkart) Category:Characters